


soft and gentle and never vicious

by Beckingham



Series: less fragile if we're made from metal [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Regina is a bitch, The Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of locking Belle away, Regina makes a mockery of the deal she’d made to save her people. </p><p>“It was simple enough, anyone could have her -- for a price.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft and gentle and never vicious

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my countdown to season two, my goal being to crunch one out each day until September 30th. The focus of them most likely to stick with the Rumbelle pairing and be sporadic in every other way.
> 
> Allow me to apologize in advance for this one, it can only get better from here.

By all rights she should have been a good girl. Some part of her marveled at her life, jarred awake in the moments as she dragged her lower lip over another featureless man, curled in smile as she rode for all she was worth; suddenly imagining that each tilt of her hips took her all the further from there. Or was it herself?  
  
Then she’d be out the door and with just one more person in town who wouldn’t meet her eyes until the next time, another month’s rent paid to the only man who wouldn’t accept her alternative methods.   
  
(And the only one who never once looked away when she passed him in the street, even when he faltered as she handed him a check.)  
  
It was simple enough, anyone could have her -- for a price.  
  
He’d been the one to say the cost was too great, yet looking at her like she was worth more.  
  
Sometimes she didn’t know herself, and these things she did. All she knew, really, was that at some point in her life she’d made a deal and that was all there was to it. 

She'd never stop paying for it as long as they paid her.


End file.
